There You'll Be
by Hazel Harper
Summary: She grew up surrounded by boys and was an ultimate tom-boy. Now she's grown up and has a successful career. Can their friendships stay intact when someone realizes she's not just one of the guys?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was a typical, happy, 26 year old. Loving family, adoring fiancée, great job with benefits including paid vacation, HMO and dental, owned a house I'd fully paid for even though it lacked the white picket fence. My life wasn't perfect, but it was close enough for me. I'd grown up in the rural town of Cameron, North Carolina before graduating with a degree in sports medicine from the University of North Carolina. Growing up in Cameron was an experience that only kids from small towns can understand. Towns were you needed a car to travel miles away to reach a major city. Towns where kids relied on their bikes for transportation to their friends' homes especially on hot days where walking would be too much.

Another minor downfall of my childhood: I grew up around a whole herd of boys. Most girls would love the idea of being surrounded by guys all day. Not me. I hated not having a close female friend growing up. Even worse, being considered "one of the boys" was very annoying. 2 of my friends were 6 months older than me; 2 were a few years older. When puberty hit, they all were reminded that I was not "one of the guys." We all loved each other like brothers and sister. I only remember one instance where I ever looked at one of them as more than my friend. The kiss lasted less than 30 seconds and was mutually agreed upon that it wouldn't ever happen again due to weirdness.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron was a boring town to grow up in. Nothing exciting ever happened. Everyone knew everyone else, and unfortunately all their business. Everyone knew that my ultimate goal in life was to be accepted to the University of North Carolina and escape the humdrum life that I'd have otherwise. My four best friends, well, everyone knew that one day we'd turn on WWE and they'd all be there performing. During our teen years, Matt and Jeff had created a makeshift ring in their backyard where everyone always seemed to be. It was the hotspot for Cameron at least. I'd spent my fair share of time there, watching only. Something about jumping from poles and trees through tables wasn't exactly for me. I loved to watch them. Their fearlessness, and the fact that no matter how hard they hit, they always managed to get up without a scratch on them, was amazing to me. Shane Helms and Shannon Moore were always around when Matt and Jeff put on their wrestling shows. For being teens, it was actually a well-organized event. Lights, costumes, music… just like on television but I'd never let them know how I felt about it. I was a nay-sayer. I never wanting them to do the shows for fear of one of them getting hurt, but also wanting them to put on another show for the excitement of it all. Kids from our schools would fill the seats and cheer as the show went on. It was amazing to be so close to the stars of the production, I was cool by association. I wasn't just the plain girl who studied on weekends and got straight A's . In high school, I was almost invisible with the exception of being Jeff Hardy's best friend. We were the ying to each other's yang: Jeff being the crazy risk taker who thought of consequences after; me being the cautious one who weighed each option before making a decision.

It was common knowledge in town that my father had been involved in some shady dealings when I was younger and had landed himself in prison for a long time. After Dad's conviction, Mom lost it. She lost her job and fell apart. It was so bad that she even attempted suicide. She just couldn't handle it and couldn't handle life without my dad. While she was in the state hospital, Mr. Hardy allowed me to stay with him and the boys so I'd be spared foster homes and being uprooted during my last 2 years of high school. From then on, I was changed, no more carefree attitude. I'd decided I wouldn't rely on a man ever in my life and I'd think my decisions out completely. Also, my escape from Cameron was a must. Too many people knew I was the only child of a felon and a mental patient. I was stared at, laughed at, made fun of, and ultimately defined by my parents' choices.

The summer after graduation, I was headed to UNC while the guys were on their way to Indy leagues. I was happy for them, but I missed them. I'd never felt more alone then during my college years. I missed them all, especially Jeff. My friends had transformed into the family I'd never had, and with their constant cuts, burns, bruises, and other wrestling related injuries, my career was born.

One night there was a knock on my door. I was a senior in my last semester and had my own apartment off campus. I looked at the clock, nearly 1am.

"Who in the world?" I muttered to myself as I wrapped my rope around my body and headed to the door.

As I reached the door, there was another knock. I brushed the hair away from my eye and peeked out the little hole in the door. I couldn't see anything because someone had covered the opening with their hand or something. Another knock.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door.

"Aubree?" a southern accent said in the hallway.

I knew that voice. I'd know that voice anywhere. I slipped the lock from the door and opened it to reveal 2 of my best friends. Before the door was fully opened, I felt Jeff's arms around me. He was pulling me close to his body. His blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. Shannon stood behind him.

"Are you both ok?" I asked once they both were inside my apartment.

Jeff released me from his grip and smiled at me. "We're fine. Just wanted to see you."

"At one am?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Bree, we needed to tell you something." Shannon said with a sly smile.

I looked at them, they both had those sly smiles that meant one of two things. One: they had good news. Two: they needed something and I was about to be begged for something. "Don't keep me in suspense."

They exchanged looks and decided that Jeff would tell me the news after a quick hand of "Rock, Paper, Scissors"… and no, I wish that was a lie but that's how most decisions were made.

"Bree… what's the best thing in the world?" Jeff asked.

"Sleep, being done with exams, meeting someone handsome….." I joked.

Jeff laughed. "Ok, rephrase what's the best thing in the world for ME?"

I placed my finger to my lips in a playful way. "I have no idea. You got a contract and you're on your way to being a big star in the WWE?"

"Did Matt call you?" he asked disappointedly.

"No why?"

Shannon pouted. "We wanted to surprise you!"

"Now it's ruined!" Jeff whined.

"Oh my God?" I screamed. "It's true?" I exclaimed cupping my lips as I hugged them both. "Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!"

I was proud of them. All of them. They'd worked so hard for years to get this opportunity.

"I love college." Jeff slurred.

"Yeah, Bree. How you study with all the 24 hour beer stores around?" Shannon mumbled.

"It's so hard. I have to fight the urge constantly." I lied as I led them back to my apartment.

"She's lying, Shan. You know Bree was always our designated driver." Jeff laughed.

Once we got back into my apartment, I set them up with pillows and blankets and excused myself for the night. I loved having them over. I smiled to myself as I pulled back my blanket and crawled into bed. I turned off the light and glanced at the clock. 4am. Lovely. I had class at 9am and work later in the day. The door popped open and there stood Jeff.

"You ok?" I asked sitting up.

He nodded his head. "Bree, I'm sorry for not calling, and uprooting your night."

"It's fine. You know that you guys are always going to be more important than anything else to me." I smiled.

He stood next to the bed. I smiled. "Come on." I laughed pulling the covers back so he could sleep next to me.

We'd slept in the same bed for years and nothing ever had come of it. It was comfortable. Jeff was my big pillow, and when he wrapped his arms around me, I felt safe. Safest I'd felt in years.

"Shan sleeping?" I asked.

He nodded his head as we both slipped into a sleepy state. "I missed you Bree…"

"I missed you too…"


	3. Chapter 3

+Chapter 3+

6 months later

"And this is the ramp out to the stage…" Jeff's voice announced as he continued to point out and explain the function of things in the arena. "Bree, you want to see?" he asked batting his eyelashes I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"Sure." I agreed partly because I wanted to see, but MAINLY to keep Jeff happy. I followed him up the ramp as he pushed back the curtain; all you could see was seats. I could only imagine the feeling the guys got doing this with a packed audience. The lights and cameras on their faces, the cheers (or boos depending on the wrestler), all the camera flashes… it was mind boggling to me.

"Isn't it cool?" Jeff asked with excitement in his voice.

"Very." I replied.

I continued to follow him around for his tour. I was happy that I had finally managed to attend a live show. With work, or the location of the show it'd been difficult to arrange it. I'd never missed the show since they started, even if I needed to DVR it and watch it later. I was happy for them for making their dreams a reality. Dreams that when we were younger I must admit I thought were silly, childish, and impractical. Jeff had a way of being a dreamer and always proving me wrong. I think he secretly plotted against me just so he could be "right".

"Hey Hardy…" a soft voice called as we walked towards the locker rooms.

"Hey." He replied with his Southern accent still as strong as ever.

I looked at the voice. I recognized him as the character Edge from the show. I didn't know his real name, but I'd know those long, blonde waves anywhere.

He smiled as he approached us. I was about to nudge Jeff for introductions but it wasn't necessary.

"I'm Adam. Adam Copeland." He said extending his hand to me.

"I'm Aubree. Bree. Aub. Whichever…" I said as I shook his hand.

Adam smiled. "Oh so you're Jeff's Bree? He talks about you constantly. They all do really. Jeff especially though." He looked at me and continued to smile. "She's lovely, Jeff. I don't know if I could leave her for the road."

I noticed Jeff's face redden with Adam's words. "She's my best friend…" he turned to me. "I never called you 'my Bree'.

I laughed. Jeff looked like he did the day he fell asleep in the sun and his entire face looked like a lobster. "Well, it's hard being away from them but work fills my days."

"I'll see you guys later." Adam announced as he left us.

Jeff was silent until I broke the silence. "You ok?"

"Stupid Adam…" he mumbled. "Making it sound like I only ever talk about you. Always starting trouble." He scuffed.

"I know our friendship is hard for others to understand. We're so close but we're not together. We don't need to explain it to anyone." I said as I looped my arm into his.

Later on, I sat with Matt watching Jeff's match. It was so much different from the high school days. Still very exciting. Jeff was scripted to be the loser of the match, but he wasn't looking like the guy's rag doll. It was a good match. Near the end, Jeff tried jumping from the top rope and ended up hitting the mat extra hard.

"I hope his pain tolerance is up." I muttered.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"He just ate the mat, and he's holding his shoulder weirdly." I replied still watching the screen.

"His match is almost over. You want to walk to go see him?" Matt offered.

"Sure."

When Jeff came back through the curtain I knew something was wrong. "Jeff? What's wrong?" I asked looking at him with concern.

"Shoulder. I think it's really f-ed up!" he whined.

"Let me see," I said as I began examining his shoulder. I noticed the injury right away. Shoulder had popped from the socket, painful, but not the worst thing that could have happened. "Jeff, I have to reset it." I whispered to him.

He nodded his head in acceptance.

I hadn't noticed the crowd forming around us. "Medical can take him." A voice said.

"No. Bree, do what you need to do." Jeff said strongly.

I managed to pop it back into place on the first attempt and with no wince of pain from Jeff. He moved it in full range of motion.

"How did you do that?" a voice called.

I turned to see Adam and a few of the other guys. "I have my degree in sports medicine, and I work at a hospital now."

"That's cool." Chris Jericho said. "Usually they need a big guy with a rolled up sheet to reset a shoulder. Unless you're Mighty Mouse."

"Any pain, Jeff?" Christian asked.

He shook his head.

"Whenever I go to the trainers it seems like I went in with less pain than I leave with." Christian said.

"Bree's been taking care of us since we were in high school. Resetting our noses and splinting out arms." Matt said.

"Is that true?" a stern voice said from behind us.

We turned to face Mr. McMahon.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Miss…?" he spoke.

"Aubree Black." I replied.

"Miss Black, would you please come with me?" he asked.

"Mr. McMahon, please. She's with us." Jeff said.

"Jeff, she's not in trouble…" he said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He turned to me, "This way."

I followed him up the hallway to a door. Inside the room was a particle board desk and 2 folding chairs.

"Sit, please." He spoke as he sat down. "This is my traveling office."

"Understandable. You must travel a great deal."

"Miss Black…"

"Aubree." I cut him off. "Sorry, Sir."

"You seem to know how to patch up my guys faster and easier than my medical staff."

"Sorry. If it's any concellation, I'm used to Jeff's shoulder. It's not the first time I had to reset it."

"I didn't want to see you because I was displeased with you, Aubree." Vince spoke, "I wanted to talk to you about a job. Working for me."

"I have a job, Sir." I spoke cautiously.

"You could travel with Jeff. City to city." He said trying to glamourize the life on the road ideal.

"I'd love it, Sir, I really would but I have a job that I can't just leave. Thank you for the consideration."

"If anything should ever change," he spoke handing me a business card. "Call me."

He excused me and I found the guys. They all looked nervous. "What happened?" Jeff asked.

"He offered me a job." I spoke.

"Wow, this is great! We can be together all the time!" Jeff said excitedly.

I looked at him.

"You didn't take it?" Matt asked softly.

"No." I replied.

Jeff looked heartbroken. "Why?"

I looked at them. "I don't want this life. I don't want to be in 6 different cities every week! Living out of a suitcase and motel rooms. It's not for me. I'm sorry." I left the room and headed out to the parking lot. I needed some fresh air and a cigarette. Once outside I lit the cigarette and looked out the night sky. The city was all lit up.

"Those things will kill you." A voice laughed.

I turned and saw Adam who also was smoking. "Hey."

He came and sat next to me. "So what'd Vinny Mac say?"

"Asked me if I wanted to work for him." I replied.

"Guess you turned him down?"

"Yeah, how'd you guess?"

"You look mad. I guess your boyfriend doesn't understand why you turned it down?" he asked.

I laughed. "Jeff and I aren't together, but yeah, he doesn't understand why I said no."

Adam looked into my eyes. "Why did you say no?"

I bit my lip. "Honestly?"

He nodded his head.

"I'm tired of being Jeff's pseudo-girlfriend. I spent my whole life being surrounded by them and I just want to be my own person."


	4. Chapter 4

+Chapter 4+

* * *

><p>Adam stared at me and shook his head. "I understand that feeling. I used to have a friend who I was in love with but she never knew I existed."<p>

I laughed. "I'm not in love with Jeff. It's just that everyone always assumed we were dating so no one ever tried to date me. Not until college."

"And how'd that work out for you?" he asked smirking.

"I'm single if that's what you're asking." I replied smiling.

* * *

><p>*A few months later*<p>

I had just gotten home from yet another double shift at the hospital. It was ridiculously tiring and hard to make plans to do anything when I could be asked to work doubles, holidays, and my 'normal' days off. I laid my badge and keys onto the counter and turned on the kitchen light.

"Boo!"

I screamed and grabbed my chest in surprise as I saw his face, laughing at me for actually "getting me" for once.

"Not funny." I said as I playfully smacked his chest and gave him a hug.

"Another double?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I figured, you didn't answer my call or texts."

"Yeah, that's 3 this week. I'm so tired." I said running my hands over my eyes.

"Aub, seriously. Why stay? They treat you like shit and we never see each other anymore because of our schedules. Come on the road, take Vince up on his job offer."

In all honesty, I had been thinking about Vince's offer a lot lately. There was a knock at my door and I slowly trudged towards the door, feeling zombie like due to exhaustion. I grabbed my rent envelope as I walked towards the door. I opened the door to find Jeff, not my landlord at the door.

"Hey Bree." He said hugging me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Just came to say hi… Is that a crime?" he smirked at me.

"Hey Aub…"

Jeff's eyes rose as he stared at me. "Who's that?"

Before I could answer, Adam walked into the room and stared at Jeff. Adam walked towards us and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Hey Hardy."

Jeff looked furious. "What's he doing here?" he directed to me.

I took a deep breath, there wasn't any sense to lie or down play it now. My secret, low-key relationship was out now. I bit my lip, "We're dating."

"Oh really?" he snorted. "Well, I'll see you." He said as he turned to leave.

I looked at Adam and quickly followed Jeff.

He was storming towards his car, ignoring my calls, so I quicken my pace.

"Jeff!" I screamed as I reached him.

He stared at me. His eyes looked cold as he stared through me.

"Talk to me!" I screamed.

"I have nothing to say to you. Go back to your boyfriend…"

"That's not fair."

"Well, it doesn't matter to me what you do anyway. Just remember, I see how he is when we're on the road." He said as he nudged his way into the car and pulled off.

I walked back into the house, feeling upset, but knowing I hadn't done anything wrong. Adam looked at me.

"Didn't go well?" he asked.

"That's an understatement."

"Sorry." He said kissing my cheek.

* * *

><p>I attempted to get ahold of Jeff for 2 weeks. He refused to answer my phone calls, texts, and every time I went to his house, he wasn't home. Matt told me he wasn't getting involved in it and to give it time. Truth is, I didn't do anything wrong. Jeff and I had shared one 30 second long kiss in the 9th grade and NOTHING since. It's not like I cheated on him or led him on. Jeff was my best friend and the fact that he was so mad at me, hurt me.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**+Chapter 5+**

* * *

><p>"If he doesn't want to talk, I don't know why you keep calling him. He will get over it…" Adam's voice echoed in my brain as I held my cell phone in my hand idly dialing Jeff's number once again. I knew Adam was right, but part of me was deeply upset by Jeff's lack of involvement in my life since he discovered the relationship between Adam and I.<p>

"Aub, seriously, you just got to leave him alone. When he's done sulking he'll call you." He said as he touched my shoulder.

I watched him as he walked around the kitchen gathering his cell phone, jacket, and duffle bag. He looked up at me and smiled. "Are you ready to go?" he asked me softly.

I smiled and swung my purse over my shoulder as I followed him out the door. I turned to look into my apartment once more before closing and locking the door.

* * *

><p>I'd talked to Vince, quit my job at the hospital, and was now on my way to the show in Dallas with Adam. Vince as promised had offered me a job instantly and the Dallas show would be my first day as a WWE medical staff employee. My mind was racing with all the excitement and fear of my new job running wild in my head. Part of me loved the fly by the seat of my pants lifestyle which Jeff and Matt had been experiencing. Half of me feared the freedom from structure and "normalcy". We finally arrived at the arena and Adam held my hand as I stood frozen in the parking lot.<p>

He smiled at me. I loved that smile. I followed him into the arena. As we walked towards the medical office, he greeted and introduced me to staff and superstars alike. I loved how Adam referred to me as his girlfriend. I felt like I was sixteen years old, but I loved that corny schoolgirl feeling it gave me.

Matt approached me with a huge grin on his face. He reached out his arms to me and embraced me tightly. "Ohhhh, look who finally decided to join us on the road!" he laughed as he held me. "I missed you Bree."

"I missed you too Matty." I said softly. Part of me now was scanning the room for Jeff. The Hardy brothers were like salt and pepper shakers: always close by. I didn't see him. I think Matt sensed I was looking for his younger brother and softly whispered. "He's not here yet."

I bit my lip. I felt deflated. "Does he know about me being here?"

"Of course he does." Matt hesitated.

I looked at him, I felt the tears beginning to line my eye lids.

"Bree, he's hurt. He's mad about you and Copeland. He's mad that you'd come on the road with Copeland but not us. He feels like you backstabbed him."

I bit my lower lip as I stared at Matt. I had to think of my words carefully, trying not to break down in tears, but I really wanted to. Adam saw my face from across the room and he now was shuffling towards us looking concerned. "And how do you feel about it?" I asked fighting the tears.

Matt smiled. "I love you regardless and whatever makes you happy, makes me happy. Hey, I am just glad you're here."

I felt Adam's arm wrap around me protectively. "You ok?"

I nodded my head as I smiled at him. I turned to Matt, "I'll see you later?"

It was more a question than a statement but he nodded and smiled as I walked away with Adam.

"What was that about?" Adam asked as we walked towards the office. His arm wrapped over my shoulder, and his other managing both of our duffle bags. I loved his chivalrous manner he had about him. His father left at a young age and his mom raised him to be a gentleman always.

"Jeff… of course. What else?" I tried to smile.

Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Screw him Aub. He's not being a good friend to you so I don't understand why you are so concerned."

"He's always been there for me and I love him like a brother. I feel like I am being punished for doing something wrong and I didn't." I could feel the tears being to trickle from my eyes. I hated being emotional, especially in front of Adam. It made me feel vulnerable. Adam placed the duffle bags onto the ground and pulled me into a hug. I began sobbing into his shirt. Half mad at myself for crying in the first place, and more so for losing total control of it. I could feel his hands on my back running up and down my spine in an attempt to calm me. I felt safe when he held me. Maybe it was because of his size compared to mine that felt like a brick wall holding me.

"Aub." He called as I continued to bury my head into his well chiseled chest. "Hey." His voice had a slight laugh to it as he tried to nudge me face from his chest. "Look at me…"

I lifted my head slowly. I could feel the redness of my eyes and cheeks as I attempted to rub the tears from my face. I looked at him feeling ashamed.

He looked at me as he nudged his finger under my chin in an attempt to lock eyes with his. "I love you, Aubree." He said.

I looked at him for a minute. We'd been seeing each other for a few months now, and this was the first time he'd ever actually said the 'L' word. He smiled at me and had that 'well?' look in his face.

"Adam…" I choked out.

He smiled.

"I love you." I said softly.

He pulled me into a passionate kiss. That type where the girl's foot always pops into the air type of kiss. I tangled my fingers into his long, wavy blonde hair as he physically lifted me from the ground.

Our passionate moment was interrupted by a loud sound. It startled both of us. The source of the bang, a steel door leading outside, had been kicked opened. As we looked around for the source of the sound, I noticed the door slowly coming to a close. I looked at Adam with pleading eyes and turned towards the door. I pushed the door opened and found myself in the parking lot of the arena. I looked around knowing that Jeff was out here somewhere.

"So you love him, Bree?" a southern accent questioned from behind me.

I spun to see Jeff siting on a piece of metal smoking a cigarette. He looked so mad. So unrecognizable to me.

"Jeff…"

"Do you?" he snapped.

I bit my lip. "Yes."

He hung his head after my response. "So you quit your job to work here for HIM but not for Matt or me?"

"It's not like that!" I screamed.

The cigarette hung from his lips as he glared at me. "Then why wouldn't you work for Vince when he first asked you?"

"Because I had a job!" I screamed at Jeff.

"Well, good luck to you both." He said as he flicked his cigarette and walked back into the building, leaving me more confused than before.


	6. Chapter 6

+Chapter 6+

* * *

><p>After Jeff stormed back into the building, I was left in the parking lot in a jumble of emotions. That annoying to describe emotion where you aren't sure if you want to break down in hysterics or inflict bodily harm to the person who made you feel that way in in the first place. I placed my hands over my eyes and tried not to cry. I never was a big crier in general, but I would not allow myself to cry over this. I hadn't done anything to deserve this treatment from my life-long best friend. I felt like the girl in 'The Scarlett Letter' and it wasn't even deserved. I looked up to the sky and noticed the stars were beginning to appear like glitter on the darkness of the sky. For the first time ever I felt angry towards Jeff. Before now, I had tried to give him the benefit of the doubt. Hell, I even tried to put myself in his place and give myself insight to his behavior. I'd given the situation more attention in the past few weeks than anything else. Attempting to figure out where Jeff was coming from, why he felt anger towards me, etc. I had mentally exhausted myself trying to get inside his head. As the anger boiled and pumped inside of my veins, I thought back to the interaction between us only moments ago. My mind was racing and in the play back I thought of how it would have played out differently if I would have hauled off and slapped him or scratched his eyes out with my fingernails. My evil thoughts were interrupted when a hand touched my shoulder. My body jumped from the surprise and I cautiously turned around to face Adam.<p>

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." He said in his soft, calm voice.

My heart was still racing from his touch and my anger from the Jeff situation. I looked at him and couldn't muster any words. I reached my arms towards him and embraced him tightly. My actions surprised him, that much was obvious, and he took a second to embrace me back.

"Aub? What's wrong?" he asked with concern as he embraced me tightly.

When Adam held me, I felt safe. Untouchable even. The same way I used to feel when Jeff would hug me back home in Cameron.

I pulled away from him, just far enough to look into his eyes. I touched his jaw with my hand as I continued to look into his eyes. "I love you, Adam." I said softly.

* * *

><p>Over the next 3 weeks, I worked at all of the shows. Matt had been around but not as close as we used to be. There was a wall there, a wall named Jeff no doubt. Matt would joke with me but not like it used to be. He looked guilty for the distance so I knew it wasn't completely his doing.<p>

"So how are you Bree?" he asked nervously.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I replied quickly. It sounded like he was fishing for information and to be quite honest, I was angry with him, as much as Jeff, for how he'd treated me.

Matt bit his lip. "Does it need to be awkward?"

"I don't know? Does it?"

Matt shook his head. "I'll see you later." He said as he left the medical office and went towards the dressing rooms.

I felt minorly bad for my attitude towards Matt, but I was tired of being treated like dirt just because my 'friends' didn't like my boyfriend. Neither had ever given me a reason why, but their reactions screamed it. I didn't care anymore. Adam had never given me a reason to doubt or mistrust him or his feelings for me. Maybe before we got together, he was a one night stand type of guy on the road. I never asked him, I didn't care about what he did before me.

* * *

><p>I was watching the show on the television in the office. Jeff and Matt were in the ring with Adam and Jay. It was a ladder match which caused me some anxiety just from a medical staff's position. Regular matches have enough bodily risk as it is, but add height and weapons; it's just a recipe for disaster. Exciting, yes, but dangerous. Not to mention, Adam was less than thrilled about how the Hardy brothers had been treating me, so he wasn't the most professionally minded individual to be having a ladder match with them. I watched the match cringing the whole time. Their bodies falling from the top of the ladder and crashing onto the mat, and a lot of times, they all looked like they were hitting each other a little too realistically.<p>

The match ended with Matt and Jeff being the winners and I knew I could expect Adam and Jay in my office soon enough. After all his matches, Adam always comes to my office and hangs out with me. This is my main reason for knowing he's not up to anything behind my back. I heard shouting from the hallway. I quickly ran to the door and saw what I already expected to see: Adam, Jay, Jeff, and Matt.

"You got a problem with me?" Adam screamed at Jeff.

Matt and Jay stood back and watched the situation.

Jeff sneered at Adam and rolled his eyes.

"Punk!" Adam screamed as he shoved Jeff backwards.

Jeff started laughing as be regained his footing. Jay was trying to nudge Adam towards the office, while Matt was attempting to get Jeff to leave the vicinity.

I stood in the hallway watching, I was pretty sure that none of the boys had noticed me.

"You have no idea what you put Aubree through! For months she's been upset about you and you don't even care! Is it because she chose me? Or because you're mad you weren't man enough to tell her you had a crush on her since high school?" Adam yelled.

"I don't have a crush on Bree!" Jeff screamed. "Don't talk to me about her! You only have known her a few months, I've known her years!" he yelled inching closer to Adam's angry face.

"So you have a problem with me?" Adam yelled pushing Jeff backwards once again.

"You know I do!" Jeff screamed slamming into Adam.

The two were nearly nose to nose and looking like an eruption could occur at any moment. I walked towards them. "Stop!" I screamed.

Jay and Matt were attempting to break it up, but me being my stupid self, jumped right between them.

**Boom**

I felt my face burning and a surge of pain filled my cheek. I felt myself fall onto the floor and instinctively, my hands went up to cover my face as I sobbed. I heard all of them yelling and I felt Adam next to me.

"Look what you did! You piece of trash!" Adam yelled.

"Bree! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" Jeff screamed as he tried to get close to me.

I felt Adam pull me closer to his body and block me from Jeff.

"Get him out of here!" Jay screamed as he stood above me.

I managed to understand what had happened. I ran between Adam and Jeff and Jeff had accidently punched me. I caught a glimpse of Jeff's face: pure terror as Matt drug him away.


	7. Chapter 7

+Chapter 7+

* * *

><p>I held my face with both of my hands. It felt like fire. My head was pounding so hard I felt like I could vomit. Adam was screaming at one of the other medics for an ice bag as I sat on the folding chair.<p>

"This is ridiculous!" Adam snapped as he kneeled in front of me. "Here, love," he said softening his tone as he removed my hand from my face. The sting of the ice hurt more than the burning feeling. I winced in pain. I could tell by Adam's face, that my face looked bad.

"Jay!" Adam yelled unnecessarily considering Jay was standing right next to me.

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Stay with Aubree please?" he asked but it sounded more like a command.

Jay's eyebrow rose. "Sure, but…"

"Don't worry about it…"

I knew what this was about. "Adam! No!" I yelled as I jumped up to my feet. "Don't!" The sudden movement made my sick feeling intensify. I felt light headed instantly and felt like my legs could give out on me.

"Aub, sit." He said as he guided me back onto the chair.

"It was an accident. I know he wouldn't hit me on purpose!" I shouted.

"Aubree, he hit you. Regardless of if he meant it or not." Jay spoke.

I shot him a dirty look. One eye completely swollen shut and all. This is not the type of opinion I needed in Adam's head right now. Yes, my face hurt like hell and I was very close to seeing stars, but I know in my heart of hearts that Jeff never meant to hurt me. The look of pure terror on his face proved that to me. He swung on Adam, and I being an idiot jumped in between two huge, grown men. What did I expect? Apparently I didn't expect a nice welt on my cheek and a sealed shut eye. Adam looked like he was going to find Jeff and string him up from a tree, and then have all the guys hit him like a piñata. I grasped Adam's hand.

"Please don't." I begged softly.

He patted my hand and nodded. "I won't do anything, just because you asked me. Otherwise…"

I smiled knowing how badly he wanted to go see Jeff. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Adam and Jay insisted on taking me to the ER for a checkup. I knew my cheek bone was broken without needing an xray. The doctor came to us and said what I already knew: it's broken, there's nothing they can do, and it'll reset itself. Adam hated when I was right, I tended to enjoy it. Since the incident, my phone had been ringing off the hook. Between Jeff, Matt, Vince McMahon, and others I knew my battery would die long before I could get it onto the charger. Once we left the hospital, Adam was on the phone with the airline making arrangements for the three of us to go home since there was a three day break from shows and appearances.<p>

"Jay, you're going to home?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, I need to go see my mom every so often." He smiled as I laughed about him being a "good son."

"Yeah, hello. I need 2 tickets to Cameron, North Carolina and one to Toronto." Adam said.

I smiled. Jay laughed. "Someone's getting company."

Adam looked at me with embarrassment in his face. "Is that ok?"

I nodded my head. I thought it was sweet actually. Jay laughed at the both of us. We arrived at the airport and said bye to Jay.

"Take care of her," he laughed as he 'one arm' hugged Adam. He turned to me. "Feel better sweetheart. Remember lots of ice, lots of rest, no sweating or screaming." He said the last part with a perverted smirk.

"Shut up!" I laughed as I slugged him on the upper part of his arm.

"Slugger, watch her Adam. She's violent." He laughed.

"Bye Jay." I said as I hugged him.

After Jay walked towards his gate, Adam and I were alone. He reached for my hand and held it tightly.

"Sorry I couldn't get an earlier flight." He said softly after we'd sat down on the uncomfortable seats.

"It's ok; we only have to wait an hour." I laughed. "And that's better than a layover in Charlotte."

"You ok?" he asked.

"I got socked in the face by my best friend and now my face looks like Barney the dinosaur. I'm fantastic." I said sarcastically. "I'm just tired and sore."

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at my house, Adam carried me to the bedroom. I slept most of the way on the plane and had been fighting to keep my eyes opened on the ride home. For three days, we avoided the world and never ventured out of the house. We lived off of take out and on-demand movies. I hadn't answered any calls or returned any texts the whole time I was home. I didn't want to talk to anyone about the fight and the accident. I didn't want to talk to Jeff especially. Before I knew it, I was standing in front of my mirror attempting with no great success to cover up the huge black, blue, and purple bruise on my cheek. It looked terrible and no amount of cover up would help. I sighed as I looked at my reflection.<p>

* * *

><p>When we returned back at the arena, Adam was on high alert. He knew Jeff had been trying to get ahold of me for days and knew he'd more than likely make an appearance at work. I had told Adam over and over to relax. I understood where he was coming from, but Jeff wasn't going to hurt me. I think him seeing how badly my face was would deter him from coming close. I had brushed my hair over my face in an additional attempt to cover the bruise, but everyone knew it was an attempt to cover and not a new hairstyle.<p>

Adam had a meeting with the writers about a storyline so he excused himself with promises to be back as soon as possible. I thought it was cute how protective he was being, but I wasn't afraid to sit in the office alone. I walked in and turned on the lights. I read the newspaper and a few magazines I'd picked up from the airport. A while later, the office door opened and there he stood looking terrified and an absolute wreck. His long, multicolored hair hung wildly around his face.

"Aubree." He said softly in his native southern accent.

I looked up at him as he looked shocked by my face.

"I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed as he came closer to me. His hands reached out towards my face. I backed away from him and he stopped instantly. "Don't be afraid!" he screamed showing how upset he was by the whole situation.

"What do you want, Jeff?" I asked.

"To make sure you're ok! You didn't return my calls or texts. I thought Adam would kill me if I came near you that night or at home."

I just looked at him; obviously he knew Adam was in Cameron with me. How he knew I could only venture to guess but I'm sure he wasn't just assuming. Jeff reached his hand towards me and carefully brushed my golden brunette hair off my face. I didn't fight it; part of me wanted him to see what my face looked like. I understood that he never meant to hit me, but the hit was meant for Adam. The bruise was fully visible. He gasped.

I shook my head and pushed my hair back over my cheek. I glared at him. "It's broken and I just managed to get my eye opened yesterday, it was damn near glued shut."

"What can I do?" he begged.

"Nothing anyone can do. It will heal itself eventually." I snapped. "But considering everything, unless you need medical attention, I don't think you should be here."

My words hurt him. I could see it in his face, like he'd been stabbed in the heart with a huge dagger.

"Why are you even here? Aren't you afraid of Adam being here?" I asked feeling like I had some intimidation over him.

"I saw him in a meeting. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I never meant to hit you, and if Adam needs to handle things with me, I'll take my bumps because I was dead wrong." He said sounding sincere. "I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I'll leave you alone." He said before leaving the office.

* * *

><p>His words hit my heart. The way he said them and what he said, I knew that the jealous asshole was gone. Not that I would want to be punched again, but at least it served a purpose. Part of me wanted to chase after him and tell him I forgave him and I wanted things to be like before, but I knew it wasn't possible. Adam wouldn't be exactly keen on forgetting the incident and after everything that had happened, even I couldn't just forget. Ever since Adam and my relationship came out I felt like everything I cherished was gone.<p>

My best friends treated me like I was invisible and the hurt I felt in my heart was nowhere near gone. I wandered out into the hallway and saw Jeff sitting alone in the little vending machine snack area. He wasn't even paying attention to anything, just had his hands cupping his face as his elbows rested on his knees. I stood and watched him for a moment. I was torn. Aubree the friend wanted to comfort him and Aubree the realist wanted him to suffer the way he let me suffer for weeks. Maybe he feared that our friendship was completely ruined now, as I had feared for weeks.

My thoughts were interrupted by a strong southern accent. I turned to face the voice, but I also noticed Jeff's head jump up.

"There's my Bree!"

I was face to face with my father figure, and Jeff's actual father, Gil. He approached me and pulled me into a hug. "Look at this beautiful girl! I love the new hairstyle!" he exclaimed kissing me on my bad cheek. I winced in pain but smiled as I pulled away. Jeff stood by watching, but didn't dare come close.

"You alright?" Gil asked with concern.

"I'm fine." I said half looking at him, and half keeping my eyes locked on Jeff.

"You didn't come see me this past weekend when you were home. Too busy with your big, new exciting life I see." He said playfully.

I smiled. "No, never too exciting to see you. I was just under the weather."

"You are better now I hope? Don't tell me my son made you come to work sick."

I stared at him in confusion.

"I'm glad you three travel together and keep each other safe." He said smiling.

I was astounded. Jeff hadn't told Gil anything. Matt walked up behind Gil and put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"Hey Bree…" Matt said softly.

"Hey."

"How's your face?" Matt asked softly.

I wanted to punch Matt in the face. Here he had put me into the position of explaining WHAT happened and ultimately WHO did it. Before I could answer, Gil looked at me with concern.

"What is he talking about?"

"There was a stupid accident the other day. I'm fine." I said quickly.

Gil looked at me, he knew me since I was a kid. He knew my 'lying', 'kind of the truth' and 'truth' faces. His hand darted towards my cheek and careful pushed the hair aside. His eyes widened.

"Accident?" he asked. "Some accident."

"Yeah…" I said sheepishly as I stared daggers into Matt.

Gil turned to Matt. "You know about this?" he asked pointing to my face.

Matt nodded. "Saw it happen."

"Well what happened?" he demanded looking at both Matt and I.

"Two of the guys got into a fight, and I thought I could be Wonder Woman and break it up…" I said.

"A guy hit you?" Gil exclaimed. "You let a guy punch her?" he directed at Matt.

"There wasn't anything I could do." Matt replied.

Gil took my hand and stared into my eyes. "Who did this? Did you file a report? This isn't an accident, Darling. I mean look at this!"

"It's broken." I said softly.

"What type of idiot can hit a female with such force to break her cheek and nothing gets done about it!" Gil screamed.

He was in full father mode. It was just a matter of time before Gil found out the whole truth. I wanted to throw up. I could feel the anxiety rising in my chest. My heart was pounding and I felt sweaty.

"Did you at least beat the guy's ass?" Gil demanded of Matt.

"No, not exactly."

"I'm very disappointed in you Matthew! She's like your sister! You need to protect her."

Jeff was lurking in the corner, he was watching intently. I wanted him to come over, and admit to it before Matt or I would be forced to dime him out. Matt was getting annoyed. I could see it.

"And where was Jeff when all this happened? Did he at least do something?" Gil demanded.

Here we go.

"I don't feel well…" I said without thinking. Gil looked at me.

"Aubree?"

I held my head, "Yes?"

"What about Jeff? Please tell me at least one of my sons did the right thing."

Matt's face was beet red. He was going to dime Jeff out. I knew it long before it actually happened. In these situations, minutes feel like hours and this whole conversation felt like days.

"Umm.." I stuttered.

Matt let out a loud, dramatic sigh. "Bree, stop covering up."

Oh ok, so I have to be the bad one. Thanks Matt…

"Aubree?" Gil asked softly.

I was silent. I wanted to cry.

"Someone had better tell me the truth right now!" Gil snapped.

"Fine, ok. Jeff hit her." Matt snapped.

I felt my heart sink and shatter into a million pieces. Gil looked positively appalled. Jeff wrongfully chose now to be the time to show himself. As soon as Gil saw him, Jeff knew the truth was out. I caught eyes with him, trying to tell him I was sorry for this.

"You hit her? This beautiful girl? Have I taught you nothing?" Gil screamed. Gil's hand cracked against Jeff's face as he continued to scream at him.

I looked at Matt and shook my head. Adam approached us quickly and saw the scene. I think he thought something else had happened with how fast he was by my side. He protectively placed his hand onto my shoulder. Gil continued to scream and swing at Jeff. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Gil, Dad, Please stop!" I screamed as I began to cry.

Gil turned and looked at me.

"It was an accident. Jeff and Adam were fighting and I jumped in between them! It's not like Jeff hit me, knowing it was me."

Gil looked at me, then back at Jeff, then at me again.

"Adam?" Gil questioned.

Adam raised his hand into the air as I pointed at him. "My boyfriend."

"So let me get this straight," he began as he faced Jeff. "Aubree is dating someone and you fight him, but end up breaking her face? Am I up to speed?"

"Yeah," Jeff replied softly as he held his face, which was now starting to redden and swell.


	8. Chapter 8

+Chapter 8+

* * *

><p>I caught a glance with Jeff and instantly felt terrible for him. He looked so beaten and broken down that I just wanted to give him a hug. Gil had stormed off and Matt followed him quickly. I stared at Jeff for a few seconds which felt like minutes until I felt Adam's hand on my shoulder.<p>

"You ok?" he asked. His words broke my connection with Jeff and startled me as I gazed into his eyes.

I nodded my head. Adam looked at me and smiled. "I need to go get ready. I'll see you later."

He kissed my cheek then walked away. I turned and stared at Jeff. I bit my lip, part of me wanted to breakdown and cry but I refused to let the tears come. We stood a few feet apart and just watched each other in silence.

Jeff ran his hand threw his multicolored hair and looked at me. His green eyes were locked on me. "I'm so sorry."

I looked at him and took a step closer. "Are you ok?" I asked reaching out to his reddened cheek. My hand touched the hotness of his skin and a small wince of pain escaped him. "Sorry." I whispered as I looked into his eyes.

Jeff placed his hands onto my neck and drew my face up to his. I felt his lips brush mine. I looked at him and pushed him away.

"Jeff?" I spoke.

"I'm sorry."

"You kissed me."

His face reddened with embarrassment. "I know."

"Why? You know I'm with Adam!" I snapped pushing his body away from mine.

"I know." He said calmly.

"Then why?" I screamed.

He bit his lip and looked at me. "Because Aubree! I have been in love with you since we were kids and now I have watch that obnoxious Canadian and you!"

I stared at him blankly. All these years, all these feelings, and this is the first time I ever heard of them. Jeff approached me and grabbed my hands.

"Tell me you feel the same." His eyes were pleading.

"I love Adam." I said mindlessly.

"Why? Why can't you even let yourself think about you and I?" he said as his voice cracked. He ran his hands threw his hair once more. Nervous reaction. I stared at him. My mind was racing.

Jeff grabbed my neck on both sides with his hands and kissed my lips with more force than the first time. I felt his lips open and his tongue pressing on my closed lips. He wrapped his arms around me and I let him kiss me for the first time. Our lips moved together and parted like a well scripted dance. I pulled myself out of the fantasy and realized what I had let myself do. I pushed Jeff away and looked at him.

"I didn't feel anything." I lied. I had felt something. Twenty plus years of sexual tension had just been opened like Pandora's Box. Jeff looked sadly at me.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I just don't want you thinking something is going to happen if I know it won't. I love Adam. I love you but as a friend and a brother."

* * *

><p>His eyes looked so sad, I felt like I had stabbed him with a dagger right into the heart. I felt horrible. I turned and left him standing there alone. I ran towards the medical office and closed the door. My mind was racing. I placed my hands over my eyes and tried to calm my breathing down. What had I done? I could feel the tears streaming down my face as I covered my eyes. This whole situation was a huge mess. Firstly, I had cheated on Adam who I love. Secondly, I had kissed my friend and now I feel nothing but absolute confusion. Jeff confessed his love and kissed me. Kissed me that I now feel different. Up until that kiss, I was over the moon for Adam…. And now, I honestly have no clue how I feel.<p>

I heard the office door open and I wiped the tears from my eyes as I looked up, I saw Jay standing in front of me. He looked mad. I took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Are you ok?"

"No, no I'm not." He snapped.

Jay never talked to me like this. "Is it your arm? Do you need a brace?" I asked turning to the medical supplies cabinet.

"Aubree!" he screamed and the sound of my name and the pitch of his voice startled me. I turned and looked at him.

"I saw you and Jeff." Jay muttered.

I bit my lip. "You did?"

"Yes, and I know you two have history but Adam is my best friend and I won't let him be played with in the game you two have."

"It's not a game." I said defensively. "This is the first time anything had ever happened between us."

Jay nodded. "You need to tell Adam, if you don't, I will."

I watched him leave and felt a pang in my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

+Chapter 9+

* * *

><p>I knew what I had to do. Without Jay's threat, I knew I had to tell Adam. I thought of possible scenarios that could result after this conversation. The possible breakup, much as I didn't want it, seemed to be the most realistic outcome. I sat in the office while the show aired. I thought about Jeff, our friendship, and the kiss. I thought about Adam and how he'd made me feel alive like no one ever had before; and also about how I probably would lose him after our talk. My eyes were red, puffy, and tear stained as I thought about everything.<p>

"Breee…" Adam's voice called as the office's door opened. I looked at him and attempted to cover up my face. "What's wrong?" he asked. Concern filled his voice as he walked towards me.

I shook my head and turned away from him. I didn't want to have this conversation. Everything I'd rehearsed in my head sounded completely wrong now. I felt his hand on my shoulder. I couldn't fight it anymore.

"I need to tell you something. I don't want you to look at me differently but I know you will…" I sobbed.

He looked at me unable to process a response.

I took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"What is it, Bree?"

"I.. I.." my voice shuddered and cracked.

"Relax… just tell me." His voice soothed.

"I kissed Jeff."

He looked at me. His eyes looked so hurt. He took his hand from my knee and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry! I don't know how or why it happened, but it did." I sobbed into my hands.

Adam was silent. It was uncomfortable and scared me.

"Adam?" I called. "Say something."

"There's nothing to say, Aubree. I always wondered if you ever would love me more than him."

His words were cold, and they stung me beyond any level of explanation. I felt the tears pouring down my cheeks.

"I love you! I don't love Jeff. I do, but not that type of love!" I screamed.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." He said brushing past me.

"What about me?" I sobbed.

"You will figure something out I'm sure." He said as he turned and left the office.

* * *

><p>My head and chest felt like they could easily explode. I'd never felt a pain like this before in my life. I felt myself gasping for air. The hysterical crying made it damn near impossible. I couldn't wrap my head around what had happened. I made a mistake, I told the truth, and I got dumped. It wasn't something I hadn't prepared myself for, but I didn't want it to be the ultimate outcome. I placed my hands onto my chest and lowered myself to the floor of the office. I sobbed into my knees as I balled my body on the floor. I sobbed out loud, calling Adam's name knowing he wouldn't hear it. I was mad at myself for kissing Jeff, or even for letting him try. I'd betrayed Adam in the worst way. The anger filled my body as I thought about it more and more. I kicked the side of the filing cabinet as hard as I could.<p>

"Bree?" said a Southern accent.

I looked up at Jeff. He looked horrible himself. He kneeled next to me and held my hand.

"Bree… talk to me."

"It's over." I sobbed into my free hand. "I told him about the kiss and he left."

"I'm sorry, Bree." He sounded sincere.

My eyes shot to his and I felt myself getting mad. "You are not!" I screamed as I rose from the floor. "This is what you wanted to happen!"

"I never wanted to see you get hurt!" he screamed. His eyes looked honest when he said that.

"This is your fault! Why did you kiss me?" I screamed pushing his body away from mine.

"Why did you kiss me BACK?" he screamed.

I wanted to argue that I hadn't, but I knew I had kissed him back and so did he.

Jeff attempted to grab my hand but I held them both close to my body. I didn't want him to console me. I didn't want him to act like he was upset about me being upset because I knew aside from my pain, this is the outcome he'd hoped for.

"Do you even understand that I love him?" I asked through my tears. "Did that ever matter to anyone?"

"I'm sorry that you're hurting…"

"I wasn't hurting up until today. You never liked Adam and me dating. You never liked him period but since he was with me, it was just something you hated. He made me feel alive and loved and all those things I never had!" I sobbed.

"I've loved you since we were kids…"

"But you acted like you didn't until I started dating someone you didn't like…" I snapped.

"I never realized the possibility of you being with someone else."

His words hurt me. I jumped off the floor and began gathering my things. He knew he'd said the wrong thing by my reaction.

"Bree.." he said trying to grasp my hand.

"Get off of me!" I screamed. "You've said enough! I wasn't good enough for anyone else so I was your safety! After you had all your fun being Jeff Hardy WWE pro wrestler and hooking up with whomever, there I was. Backup. Always there for you!" I screamed at him.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he injected trying to calm me down.

"Sure sounded that way." I said as I pulled my duffle bag onto my arm and left the office. I knew Jeff would follow me. I acted like he wasn't there and made my way out to the parking lot.

"Bree!"

I spun on my heels to face him. "Leave me alone!" My face was reddened; my tears were swollen and puffy.

"You can't drive like this. I'm worried."

I shrugged my shoulders and placed my bags into the backseat of the rental car. "Don't act concerned now."

* * *

><p>I got into the car, and locked the doors to prevent any further interaction. I drove away leaving Jeff in the parking lot. I drove to the motel Adam and I were staying at and wondered if this day could be any worse. I called his cell phone, but got his voicemail. His car was in the parking lot as I arrived. I took a deep breath and walked up to the room. He was sitting on the bed, mindlessly watching some t.v. show when I walked into the room. His eyes shot to me and back to the show.<p>

"I know you don't want to see me, I just came to get my things." I announced as I opened the dresser and began tossing my clothes into my duffle bag.

He watched me but said nothing. After I finished packing, I looked at him. "I am so sorry, and I love you but I know I've hurt you."

"Where are you going to go? Another hotel?" he asked softly.

I looked at him and shook my head. "I'm going home."

He looked at me. "It's a 4 hour drive."

"Yeah, better get on the road then." I said softly.

It was awkward and felt unnatural. I didn't like this distance. I waved to him as I walked towards the door. Secretly hoping he'd call me back, hug me, anything… but he didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It'd been 3 days since everything had happened. I couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone. My cell phone had about 30 missed calls, tons of unanswered to texts, and countless unheard to voicemails. I just couldn't bear to lie to everyone and say I was fine when I was anything but fine. I'd never understood how horrible a breakup actually felt. I'd always assumed that people were over-dramatic when describing it. I knew now how wrong I was to think that in the first place. Adam hadn't tried to contact me once and that's what hurt the most. I couldn't cry anymore over the situation; especially since I brought it onto myself. I knew I had to go back on the road tomorrow and I also knew I'd have to be in the same arena as Adam. I had considered calling Vince and telling him that I couldn't be an employee anymore but I couldn't run away from a job I needed. I didn't have a nest egg of money hidden away in an off shore back account or a rich father who could pay my way through life.

As I finished packing my duffel bag, I heard a knock on my apartment door. I sighed and wondered who it could be. I walked towards to the peep hole and saw Jeff standing there. I didn't want to see anyone. Not even my best friend of 20 years. I had it set in my mind to act like I wasn't home. There was another knock on the door. I hoped he'd leave.

"Bree, I know you're in there. I heard you walk to the door..." Jeff spoke softly. "Please, open the door. I just want to see that you're alive..."

I sighed to myself. He knew me too well. That's the problem when people know you better than you know yourself. Jeff knew me too well to believe I wasn't home.

"Bree!" he screamed as he pounded the door. "I have a key, did you forget? Don't make me use it!" his voice filled with aggravation.

I twisted the lock on the door and slowly opened the door. Jeff's face relaxed quickly as he stared at me.

"You've seen me... now can you leave me alone?" I asked fighting tears.

"You look terrible..." he said looking hurt. "Can I come in?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not." I stepped away from the door and walked towards the couch. Jeff followed.

"I see you haven't quit..." Jeff said pointing to my duffel.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I need a job."

I looked up at him. I wasn't mad at him, I wasn't hurt by him. He unfortunately was there. I covered my eyes once I felt the tears coming and began to sob. I felt his hand on my shoulder as he sat next to me and attempted to wrap his arms around me. I didn't want his comfort. I didn't want his pity. I attempted to shrug his arms away but he kept his hold on me.

"Bree, I love you and I hate seeing you in pain. Please just let me be here for you." his voice pleaded. I looked into his eyes and felt myself dissolving into a big hysterical mess.

"It hurts soo bad!" I sobbed into his chest. His hand stroked my hair as he held me.

"I know it does. I wish I could take the kiss back... the way I acted when I found out about you and Adam... everything. I feel shitty that you had to hide the truth from me." he added.

I looked at him. "You wish the kiss never happened?"

He blushed. "I wish that the kiss would have happened years ago... I don't know why it didn't. I think I was afraid of hurting you."

His words caught me off guard. He ran his hand through his blonde hair as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"I didn't kiss you because you were with Adam and I was jealous. I have wanted to do that for as long as I can remember. I didn't want to ruin our friendship or scare you or anything..."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked as I rubbed the tears from my face.

"I'm impulsive, I always put myself first and I didn't want to do anything to hurt you. Ever since that kiss you're all I think about. Bree, I am so sorry."

He placed his hands onto my neck and drew my face to look into his eyes. I didn't want him to kiss me again. I looked him in his eyes and felt myself begin to cry again.

"I can't..." I sobbed. "I'm sorry. I really am. I just can't." I attempted to break his hold on me.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he pulled me into a tight embrace. "This is the last thing I wanted."

"Jeff, I don't know how I feel. I am so confused. I wish you'd never kissed me because since then nothing makes sense!"

I know my words hurt him. I tried to gather my thoughts together. "Please just be my friend."

"I always have been..." he muttered kissing my forehead.

I rested my head on his chest and faded to sleep in his arms. The next morning was awkward but Jeff took it in stride.

"I'm sorry about last night." I muttered. "Do you need coffee?"

"Nah, I need to go home and grab my bags. I didn't plan on spending the night..." he grinned.

"Can I go with you? I mean to the arena... with you and Matt?" I stuttered.

Jeff smiled. "Of course. C'mon small fry." He smiled placing his arm on my shoulder as we left my apartment.

* * *

><p>Jeff, Matt and I walked into the arena and scanned the room for Adam. I was terrified of seeing him. I didn't want to cry at work. Seeing Adam would result in tears. Matt decided to go to the weight room and promised to see us later. Jeff walked me towards the medical office. He attempted to make small talk with me as we walked but my mind was elsewhere. Suddenly there he was standing right in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him. Jeff stood back and watched.<p>

"Aubree." Adam said coldly.

"Adam..." I replied softly.

Adam brushed past me and locked eyes with Jeff as he left. I felt like I'd been hit in the chest with a sack of bricks. Jeff looked at me sadly. He said nothing but I could tell he wanted to add his opinion.

"You ok?" he asked.

I looked at him with the tears welding in my eyes. "I'll be ok..."

"I have something to do... I'll see you later?" he said as he was heading out the office door before I could respond.

"Sure..." I said as the door closed leaving me alone.


End file.
